Floragans
The Floragans are an unusual species which have a small collective of planets located in the galactic south, within the area of space known as the Veiled Region. A peculiar species, the Floragans have evolved from the primitive flora which was once rampant on the mysterious world of Drevon, which is located in an unspecified system within the Veiled Region. The plant-like species have recently begun an exploration of the cosmos after their discovery of the reawakening of their ancient enemy; the Necrons. Biology The Floragans are a strange species, as they are a very rare example of fully sentient plant life. Their generic appearance is one that is truly alien. Their digestive intake takes up the majority of what the Magos Biologis have designated as the Floragans' "head". Below this mass of mandibles and teeth is a band of sensory light receptors. It is theorised that this is close to where the creature synaptic systems are located, and experimentation has shown that this is where some of the creature's mental activity takes place. Sensory receptors which are sensitive to sound waves have been discovered to be very thin leaves which permeate the top of the Xenos' "Head". Below the band of sensory receptors is a small abdomen which appears to be where digested creatures are converted into energy. From this abdomen four "branch like" tentacles protrude from the middle of the abdomen. These appear to be primitive arms, which the Floragans use to wield rather potent tools and weapons. Upon these "branches" are thousands of leaves which the xenos use to photosynthesise light energy into chemical energy. This allows the Floragans to survive long periods without solid food. However, the creatures are still heavily dependant on water to survive. Four reinforced "root" tentacles allow the beasts to traverse the terrain as well as allowing them to withdraw water from the soil on which they walk. These "roots" are also covered in hundreds of needle thin leaves, which allow them to extract water from the air, meaning that a Floragan can survive in all but the most arid climates. All of these features make the Floragan a truly unique specimen of sentient flora. However, their physical prowess pales in comparison of their horrific Psychic talents. It has been found that the Floragans effectively have an entire second brain, which has the sole purpose of providing the xenos species with psychic abilities. Of course, as with any complex organ, the secondary brain is a complete mystery to Magos Biologis scientists who have still not found out how this auxiliary brain provides the Floragans with a strong psychic field. Unsurprisingly, the entire race are Psykers, capable of producing extremely violent attacks drawn from the Immaterium. History Flames of Heaven The Floragans evolved from a carnivorous plant that was once native to ancient Drevon called Satrangla Carnova. Over millions of years the Carnova plant began to develop appendages that allowed the creature to crawl around it's forest home. This gave the Carnova a huge advantage in gaining nutrition, as they were now able to hunt the local fauna. The Carnova slowly developed into what is widely regarded to be primitive Floragans, as it became more self aware. Only a few thousand years after the first semi-sentient Floragans had evolved, the mysterious Old Ones discovered Drevon during their quest to find suitable races to fight the Necrons and the horrific beings known as the C'tan. The ancient race immediately realised that the Floragans had a latent Psychic potential, which would make them perfect soldiers in the War in Heaven. It was the Old Ones who discovered the Floragan's secondary brain, and they were the ones who modified it through extreme genetic engineering, in order to increase the Psychic talents of the floran race tenfold. The genetic modifications also increased the intelligence of the Floragans dramatically, turning them from semi- evolved savages into a race of sophisticated beings. At the height of the War in Heaven, the Floragans found themselves fighting on the front lines against the soulless automatons, known as the Necrons. However, the floran race kept being pushed back further and further against a relentless tide of their attackers. As a result, the Floragans suffered crippling losses at the hands of the enemy. Eventually, the leader of the Floragans elected to withdraw from the war, after witnessing the endless slaughter of his fellows. Most of them retreated back to their homeworld, where they remained until the end of the Enslaver plague. However, these horrors were voraciously drawn to the large psychic presence of the remaining Floragans who had bravely stayed to fight the Necrons to the bitter end. Consequently, every Floragan which had not returned to Drevon was evetually killed by the Enslavers. Trials of Fire Their devastating war against the C'tan and their slaves cost the Floragans dearly. With the aid of the Old Ones, the race had established more than two hundred colony worlds, as they had rapidly expanded in preparation for their conflict with the Necrons. However, at the close of the War in Heaven, all of these worlds had been stripped of life by the Necronytr, the Star Gods or the merciless Enslavers. The meagre remnants of their once expansive population were now forced to continue their lives within the crumbling remains of their Drevonian Civilisation. In their mass exodus from amongst the stars, back to their homeworld, the Floragans had left behind vast swathes of their technology. As a result, they ended up with only the basic tools and devices which they had developed before the coming of the Old Ones. This frustrated the now highly sentient Floragans as, even though they had the intelligence and skills to build advanced technological constructs, they lacked the resources which the Old Ones had gifted them in order to build such devices. Overtime this frustration grew into anger, as the Floragans learnt to hate the curse of intelligence which had been bestowed upon them. They realised that they were ultimately too well designed for their current surroundings as they could easily dominate the lands of Drevon but could find no way of leaving it. All of their ships had been destroyed as they returned to Drevon, with the Floragans opting to return to the planets surface via escape transports. This of course, to the surviving Floragans, was seen as very short sighted, as they wished to explore the cosmos. Primarily they longed to enact revenge against all those who had wronged them. For millions of years, the Floragans remained stuck on the planet which they had become accustomed to loathing. Several hundred major conflicts developed throughout this time, but they had always failed at wiping out their species completely (which for a few millennia was the sole aim of the floran species) so the violent cycle would continue. However, their near-constant state of warfare eventually attracted the attention of a being of malign intent. This entity would later be known as the Blood God. Of course, as Khorne became aware that the entire race was made up of Psykers his attention waned. However, a new power began to take an interest in this bizarre species, understanding their untold potential as his servants. The Changer of Ways began to influence some of the leaders of the Floragans, inciting them with the promise of power. This would prove to be a mistake, as the Floragans had no interest in power, with the one thing they desired most being technology. So all those whom Tzeentch had tried to influence, refused his offer. This did not deter the Architect of Fate, as he vowed that he would one day claim the species as his own, and he carefully sowed the seeds of future corruption amongst the Floragans. Rise from the Ashes The taint of the Architect of Fate ensnared a few of the Floragans, after Syrath the Emissary of Tzeentch, had promised them what they truly desired. These feeble minded individuals could not resist the temptations of being given a means of leaving their forsaken world. Without revealing how they had obtained advanced technology, these corrupted Floragans managed to gather the entire populace of Drevon into following them. The plant like species rejoiced as they discovered that they could now put their vast intellect to use, and they slowly began to build a civilisation that rivalled the Floragan Empire of old. However, after the Floragans had left Drevon for the first time in more than sixty million years, they started to become slightly suspicious of their apparent saviours. The ones who had gifted them with technological devices had started to become much less active in the affairs of their populous, shying away from their followers. This was a result from the increasing number of mutations which their patron had gifted them, meaning that they could no longer show themselves to their subjects. These individuals were able to sway a few of their followers over to the temptations of Tzeentch, but their progress was slow in regards to converting the rest of the Floragans to following the Ruinous Powers. A single mutated Floragan named K'th'ilak L'lth'ki began to amass an army of zealous followers, with the hope of remedying the problem of the race not being unified under the sway of the Architect of Fate. He gathered all of the other corrupted members of his species and led them to their most recently settled world of Ilthan. It was here that the ambitious Floragan and his conspirators began to plot the conquest of his future subjects. His scheming did not go unnoticed by the Changer of Ways, who rewarded the conspiring Floragans handsomely with a variety of mutations. K'th'ilak was even granted Daemonhood by his master, in order to aid his quest to conquer the rest of the Floragans in his name. In an ironic twist of fate, on the eve of the planned assault against the other Floragan worlds, Ilthan became engulfed in a warp storm which prevented K'th'ilak and his forces from leaving the planet. Cut off from his quarry, Ilthan cursed the Gods of Chaos, particularly Tzeentch (whom he felt had betrayed him). However, it was later revealed that the Architect of Fate had played no part in the imprisonment of his subjects, and that a Nurgleth Daemon had been responsible for the unexpected turn of events (all though it was most likely part of the Great Plan all along). As a result of these recent developments the rest of the Floragans continued in their daily lives, completely unaware that the ones whom had gifted them the advanced technology had become separated from the rest of their species. Several new leaders emerged amongst the Floragans, who shared a unanimous goal of redesigning their society. They had noticed that certain variants of their species were more adept at performing certain tasks than others. The Floragans which had originated from Drevon were close to martial perfection, due to the dangers they faced on their homeworld. While those which had been born on the more recently conquered world of Hojal were more accustomed to using their psychic powers, which was a side effect due to the planet's proximity to a small Warp anomaly. These differences, which were prevalent amongst all of the floran species, were used as justification for placing all of the aspects of their species into castes. These intrepid Floragans decided that they, and their families, would become the Noble Caste. A select number of prestigious individuals were also indoctrinated into their Caste, in order to bolster the might of the self appointed rulers of the Floragans. After deciding upon whom was fit to rule, the Noble Caste sought to create a specific militaristic Caste. It was unanimously agreed, by the Floragan leaders, that the members of their species which had originated from the most hostile parts of Drevon were the perfect soldiers. These physically superior floran beings became the Warrior Caste, and they were granted power equal to the members of the Noble Caste. With control over a loyal military, the Noble Caste turned their attentions to focusing the remainder of their species into three groups: the Worker Caste; the Adept Caste and the Scientist Caste. And, it was the specific abilities of a Floragan would determine which Caste they were placed. Many were placed into the Adept Caste, as they failed to meet the criteria to be put into the Worker or Scientist Castes. However, the issue of the Hojal natives still remained at the fore of the Noble Caste's worries. Efforts to integrate them into the other Castes had been rather disastrous as they're sorcerous Psychic powers made the other members of their species wary of them. It was then that one of the rulers of Hojal (Y'ila'thik) approached the Noble Caste with a proposition. He demanded that all of his fellows would be returned to their adoptive homeworld; they would be organised into a sixth "Shaman Caste" and that they would be granted a position of power equal to that of the Warrior Caste. The Floragan leaders were shocked by such a proposition, until Y'ila'thik agreed that both he and his fellows would recognise the Noble Caste as their leaders. Seeing that to refuse such an offer would be to invite civil war, the Noble Caste begrudgingly agreed to the conditions. And thus, the Shaman Caste was forged. Of course, one final issue remained. That of the fate of criminals. Many felt that constant imprisonment was not practical and that death was too harsh for most crimes. And so, they decided that a seventh Caste would be required in order to place Floragan criminals; the Slave Caste. Embers of Exploration With their internal affairs settled, the Noble Caste began to take a conservative stance towards colonisation. They realised that their forebears had overstretched themselves before they became involved in the War in Heaven (under the direction of the Old Ones), which inevitably lead to their downfall. Learning from their ancient mistakes, a policy of fortification of the planets which they controlled within the Veiled Region was adopted, and colonisation of other planets was all but abandoned. The Floragans slowly began to pour all of their resources into bolstering the worlds they had already settled. After gaining a rather defensive mentality, the Noble Caste uncovered some damaged Old One archives that detailed the mission of the Floragan race: the destruction of the Necronytr. Revering these archives as holy texts, the Floragan Leaders proclaimed that their race must complete their ancient task, which they named the Crusade of Vengeance. It was decided that fifty Tolerance Heavy Carriers, each escorted by several Deliverance Dreadnoughts, would be sent out into the Galaxy beyond the Floragan Coalition, with the aim of assessing the Necron threat. All of these advanced ships reported back their findings to the Noble Caste; that they could find no signs of active Necron activity. They also reported that the Galaxy had changed vastly since the time of their ancestors, with many new species filling the power vacuum left in the wake of the War in Heaven. Intrigued by these changes, the Noble Caste ordered their subjects to launch more exploration fleets in order to evaluate the technological level of the young races. The first race which the Floragans were to encounter during this phase of exploration, was the enigmatic Eldar. Unsurprisingly, the floran race was astounded by the technology which their ancient allies possessed and they were keen to arrange an alliance between them. However, these Eldar viewed the Floragans as an inferior race, which were not worthy of their presence. One of the Floragan leaders demanded an audience with a representative of the Eldar Empire, a request which the leader of the Craftworld scoffed at, before dismissing the floran race as being ignorant and technologically backwards. Slighted by such derogatory comments, the Noble Caste elected to demonstrate their advanced technological prowess against the arrogant Eldar, by promptly declaring war on their entire race. They ordered a direct strike against the Eldar Craftworld they had encountered. Feyrahntal was not prepared for the sheer ferocity of the attack which the Floragans enacted upon them. However, the Noble Caste only intended this to be a warning strike, so after their lightning raid against the Craftworld (which had caused irreparable damage), they fled back to the Veiled Region, far from persecution. After their less than amicable encounter with the Eldar, they sought never to make contact with them again. The Floragans did not encounter any other notable Xenos species for several years, before one of their ships discovered a planet inhabited by a race which bore a slight resemblance to their ancient allies. However, after examining the new race and determining that they were not very technologically adept, the Floragans sought to make contact with them, as they had deduced that they were not Eldar. Unfortunately, for the floran race, the xenophobic humans launched an ill fated attack against them. Disgusted by this response, the Floragans launched a horrific series of revenge strikes against the Imperial planet which they had encountered. After slaughtering the entire population, and gathering the primitive human technology, the Floragans returned back to their domain in order to further evaluate the threat which the Imperium of Man could pose. Incendiary Awakening Fiery Revenge Society Caste System The Floragan Castes are exclusive groups which each member of the floran species belongs to. A Floragan cannot leave the Caste it is born into (with the exception of the Slave Caste) unless they prove to the Noble Caste that they are more suited for work in another field (although they cannot join the Shaman Caste). All of the Castes are ruled by the Noble Caste, which is made up of the most prestigious Floragans. Slave Caste The lowliest of the Castes is one that a Floragan cannot be born into but one that any member of the other six Castes may be placed. This is due to the fact that becoming a member of the Slave Caste is a punishment reserved for criminals and deviants who dare to defy the Noble Caste. Members of this Caste are used to perform the most arduous of tasks as well as extremely challenging manual labour (without the aid of their Psychic talents). They are directly subservient to the Worker Caste, which often makes use of their damned brethren during construction projects. Members of the Slave Caste may also be used as canon fodder during times of conflict, in which case they are directly subservient to the Warrior Caste. Worker Caste Members of the Worker Caste are responsible for carrying out large construction projects and for building everything else which the Floragans use on a daily basis. Due to the fact that all Floragans are extremely powerful Psykers, the Worker Caste never actually carry out any manual labour, instead using their abilities to move objects. They are so talented in this particular aspect of work that they can create even the most minute of devices using nothing but their psychic talents. Adept Caste It is the role of these Floragans to make sure that their society keeps running efficiently and effectively. They perform a wide variety of tasks on a daily basis in order to make sure that the other Castes can continue their set roles without hindrance or delay. They also act as an intermediary between the other Castes, helping the Noble Caste to settle any qualms or issues between the different sections of Floragan society. Scientist Caste Research and development of Floragan technology is the responsibility of the Scientist Caste. Their sole aim is to continuously improve the advanced devices which their race has developed as well as to greatly enhance the efficiency of their technology. The Scientist Caste is the most respected of the Floragan Castes, as they are the ones which contribute towards the advancement of the Floragan species as a whole. Warrior Caste All members of the Warrior Caste can trace their ancestry back to the Floragan homeworld of Drevon, as that is where the first of this Caste originated. These are the strongest of all of the floran species, as they have been toughened through millennia of warfare and from surviving upon the Death World which is their home planet. However, while these warriors are physically superior to the other members of their species, they mainly rely upon their formidable psychic powers during combat as well as a devastating array of weapons created by the Scientist and Architect Caste. Shaman Caste This Caste is by no means an ordinary one. It is the only Caste which no other Floragan may join and the only one which cannot be left (with the exception of criminal Shamans). While many of the other Castes would prefer the Shaman Caste to be the lowliest of Floragan Castes (even lower than that of the Slaves), the Noble Caste has granted them the position of the second most powerful Caste purely of fear. The Shaman Caste is exclusive to the colony world of Hojal, which lies in close proximity to an unstable Warp anomaly. These Floragans draw their Psychic talents from a specific area of the Warp known as the Anathema which is side effect of their exposure to the neighbouring Warp Rift. It is for this reason that they are both feared and respected by the High Caste, as the Shamans alone hold the power to cause the entire Floragan Civillisation to collapse. Noble Caste While the other Castes have important roles to play within Floragan society, it is the Noble Caste which rules the entire Floragan species. It is their job to make decisions which affect their whole species as well as to negotiate with other races on behalf of the Floragans. All though they represent the highest authority of the Floragan race, they do not have full control over the Shaman Caste, which has been granted a generous amount of freedom and power. Naturally, it is from the Noble Caste that the leaders of the Floragan Collective are chosen. Some of the most powerful Floragan Psykers belong to this Caste, although they are not as psychically proficient as the members of the Shaman Caste. Religion Floragan religion is somewhat bizarre as the species pay homage to a multitude of different idols which are loosely related. Prime among the deities which the worships, is the Old Ones. They worship the extinct Xenos race for the sole reason that it was the Old Ones which gifted them their vast intellect and their psychic talents. To the Floragans, the Old Ones are angels incarnate, as the ancient species used technology that was incredibly advanced. The floran species idolise their innovative machinations, as they wish to try and equal the level of technology which their old masters possessed. As well as revering the ancient race, the Floragans also worship nature and, it's polar opposite, technology. These aspects have slowly formed into sentient manifestations which loosely could be called "Gods". The Floragan worship of nature has formed the Warp being known as Mhathak, God of Creation, which inhabits the Anathema. Even more astonishingly, the continuous reverence of technology by the Floragans has inadvertently developed an Artificial Intelligence which refers to itself as Lythal, Goddess of Destruction. This peculiar being, which has formed a material body out of millions of microscopic processing units, acts as a benevolent guide to the race which created her, although she will sometimes grace the battlefields of the Floragans, to aid them in a more direct manner. As well as worshipping their old masters and the major aspects which shaped their society, the Floragans also believe that it is their divine quest to eliminate the C'tan. They call this quest the Crusade of Vengeance, which is a holy war which they have sworn to complete in honour of their extinct master. This war is directed against the Star Gods and all of their servants, and the Floragans will not rest until the everything which has been tainted by the C'tan is extinguished. Psykers As the entire race is made up of Psykers, the most psychically adept members of the species are revered and respected. However, members of the Shaman Caste do not receive such admiration, due to the source of their psychic talents, the Anathema. As the abilities which the Shaman Caste utilise are sorcerous in the origin, the Shamans are greatly mistrusted by the other Castes. Anathema The Anathema is a peculiar area which exists within the Warp, somewhat isolated from the rest of the Immaterium. It has been theorised that it is a direct result of the heightened Psychic activity of the Floragan race over the period of 50 million years. It is an extremely volatile area of the Warp which has become even more unstable since the birth of Slaanesh, and it is from here that one of the Floragan Castes draw their psychic abilities from. Interestingly, the Anathema is the bane of technological constructs, and it destroys all forms of machinery. For this reason, the Shaman Caste, which relies upon the Anathema for their source of psychic power, is mistrusted by the rest of the Floragans Castes. Technology With an extremely strong connection to the Warp and an affinity for technology, the Floragans have developed a wide range of devices which are complex beyond the imagination of most mortal beings. The vast intellect of the Floragans, which was bestowed upon them by the Old Ones, allows them to replicate the constructs that their ancient masters used in their war against the C'tan. The devices that they have created are only surpassed by the weapons which their old Necronytr enemies possess and the Wraithbone constructs which their ancient allies, the Eldar utilise. Weaponry While the Floragans were modified to be psychic weapons of war by the Old Ones, they are now a relatively peaceful species which has developed a passion for technology. However, their wartime heritage still runs strong throughout all of the Floragan race, particularly the Warrior Caste. And, for that reason, the race has developed an interesting array of weapons for use against the enemies. Resonant Amplification Weapons After making contact with the Rixari, the Floragans were keen to gather as much new technology as they could obtain. RAW weapons were among the many devices which the race were gifted by their new allies. Of course, with their superior intellects, the Floragans looked to improve upon the designs of their allies. This resulted in the production of the most advanced RAW weapon to date, the High Frequency Projector. It is an incredibly powerful device, capable of destroying buildings, vehicles and infantry with ease. Accelerated Ionisation Weapons An interesting coincidence in parallel technological advancement was obvious amongst the Floragans and the Rixari, which has produced weapons with similar operational functions. The only difference between the AIWs produced by the Floragans, is that they are more efficient and advanced than the devices produced by their Rixari allies. Fungal Cannon The Floragans had developed a potent weapon by combining a Drevonian fungus and a completely alien tree species. The weapon is usually mounted on one of the Floragan weapon platforms but can be carried by the heavy troops of the Floragan military. The weapon functions by firing an explosive spore cluster from a trunk-like barrel towards the enemy at near unstoppable speeds. Incendiary Seed Pod Floragan soldiers carry a various selection of pods, which are attached to their limbs, into battle. These pods are natural metallic growths caused by ingesting large quantities of a metal which is solely found on one of the Floragan colony worlds. These pods are filled with an exotic cocktail of flammable and volatile liquids which the Floragan has consumed. Incendiary Seed Pods ignite upon contact with their desired target. These are the most basic weapons which the Floragans employ. Vehicles ''Reverence'' The Reverence Cruiser is the pinnacle of Floragan spacecraft as it incorporates advanced Old One technology. Utilising a form of faster than light travel akin to the Webway, the Cruiser is capable of traversing the Galaxy more efficiently than any of the other ships created by the Floragans, which merely utilise advanced Warp Drives. ''Deliverance'' Capable of deploying planet vaporising weapons, the Deliverance Dreadnought commands a serious amount of firepower which can be directed against the enemies of the Floragans. They are devestating weapons of war armed with a variety of Psychic and anti-Psyker weapons. They have recently been equipped with devices designed to spcifically kill beings without a presence in the Warp. ''Tolerance'' Designed to transport members of their species over great distances, the Tolerance Heavy Carrier are the largest Floragan space vehicle ever to be constructed by the species. While commonly used during colonisation operations, the Tolerance is also used in an active military role to deliver troops to where they are needed most. Military As a race designed to be militaristic by the Old Ones, it is not a surprise that they have an efficient military. However, unlike many other races which have a distinct ground army and stellar navy, the Floragans treat them as one and the same. All members of their military forces belong to the Floragan Armed Union. Organisation The Floragan Armed Union is solely made up of members of the Warrior, Shaman and Noble Castes, although in certain cases individuals from the other Castes may be conscripted into the FAU. Noble Command Certain members of the Noble Caste fill the role of Commanders of the Floragan Armed Union, ranging from ship Captains to ground Generals. Shamanic Channellers A select number of Floragans from the Shaman Caste are allowed to fight for the FAU (as the Noble Caste values their abilities on the battlefield). Warrior Corps The Warrior Caste are capable of occupying all of the positions within the FAU, although they allow the Noble Caste and the Shaman Caste a position within their military out of respect. The Warriors also make use of the Slave Caste as meat-shields during siege warfare. Relationships Allies Rixari The alliance between the Rixari and the Floragans is a shadowy one. Both sides had a rather sinister hidden agenda for wishing to establish diplomatic relations with the other. Of course, this does not mean that their alliance is a weak one. In fact, it forms an incredibly firm and united stance against the threats which both species encounter within the Galaxy. Chrono-Mongar The Noble Caste share an alliance with the sane Chrono-Mongar. Both factions corroborate information regarding the Necronytr and the C'tan, while they will also provide each other with military aid. The Floragans have also begun aiding the Chrono-Mongar in their quest to cure the rest of the Onimongar of their war madness while the Chrono-Mongar have shown a willingness to aid their new found allies in their Crusade of Vengeance against the C'tan. Enemies Necrons As a race which desires to enact revenge upon the C'tan and all that have been tainted by them, it is not surprising that the Floragans are sworn enemies of the Necrons. It is their ultimate goal to eradicate the remaining four C'tan and all of their automaton servants, and the Floragans have had millennia to prepare their Crusade of Vengeance, as they actively seek out and destroy Tombworlds. Of course, to the Necrons, the Floragans are but another race who must have their souls harvested in order to feed their masters. Eldar Chaos Having lost more than an eighth of their population to the sways of Tzeentch, it is not surprising that the Floragans are wary Chaos in all of it's forms. However, with the exception of their conflicts with the Vralgazi, the Floragans try desperately to avoid conflict with the followers of the Ruinous Powers as such engagements draw resources away from their holy Crusade of Vengeance against the Necrons. They also see an unlikely ally in Chaos, as they represent the antithesis of the C'tan, and they will not turn their attentions towards eliminating the Ruinous Powers until they have eradicated the entire Necron race. Vralgazi Largely unknown, to both species, is the fact that they once fought side during the War in Heaven. Of course, after countless millennia, the two races have taken radically different paths which have shaped each species into forms that would be unrecognisable to one and other. The Floragans have encountered their former allies on several occasions, as they both seek to eliminate one and other. Unsurprisingly, the floran species views the Vralgazi as a weak and jealous race that was unable to resist servitude to a pantheon of corrupt beings. Likewise, the chaotic race despise the Floragans for being an exceptionally arrogant race. However, the one thing that the Vralgazi really hate, is the fact that the Chaos Gods saw fit to attempt to convert the Floragans, long before they successfully corrupted their own race. Mutacrat As a technologically advanced race, it is not surprise that the floran race eventually attracted the attention of the Mutacrat. To the dismay of the inquisitive race, the Floragans made sure that they would not make the same mistakes that their allies (the Rixari) had made when dealing with the Mutacrat. Of course, the heavy handed response of the Floragans has only encouraged the Mutacrat to launch even more attacks against the floran race, as they are even more determined to examine the advanced Floragan technology. In particular, the Mutacrat wish to capture the Artificial Intelligence known as "Lythal", so that they can unlock it's secrets. Imperium of Man Orks Quotes By Of Category:Xenos Species